growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Scams
Scams are illegal actions done by players, usually to earn rarer or more items without working for it. Most players scam either for the fun of it, or to obtain more items. Most scams can be avoided by exiting the world. Doing such things is illegal in Growtopia and can possibly get you banned form Growtopia ENTIRELY. On PC, Growtopia bans by IP address, MAC address and hard disk device ID. '' Note:You cannot use another GrowID created in the same IP address as the banned account ,if you are caught scamming, you will be banned! Best tip to avoid being scammed: NEVER DROP ITEMS! USE TRADE! List of Scams World Sale Scam Type 1 The owner drops his items behind a wall to let players see it. Usually, there will be more than four different items or the item being sold is worth more than 200 World Locks. After buying the world, a player will use a door that was originally placed to re-enter the world to take back his/her items. Walls are built to slow the player down, letting the Scammer have a higher chance to steal back the items. These lead more people to engage in World Trade because they will sell for a lower price. How to stop scam: Use PC. At the second accept trade screen, pull the upper tab and then do /ban (name) but DO NOT use the command yet. Ask the owner to accept and move on the second trade screen before you and him reach the second trade screen so you know he HAS accepted. Finally, accept and execute the ban. Although if that fails then... to bad. World Sale Scam Type 2 Someone tries to sell a world for a cheap price for the floating items in it. When in the trade confirmation screen, the scammer will get his accomplice, at the side of the world, to rush over and collect the items. The scammer will then accept the trade. How to stop scam: Repeat step 1 but ban accomplice instead. World Sale Scam Type 3 This type is obvious, and not commonly used. The owner puts a checkpoint behind the dropped item in a world. Although the purpose of the scam is for the checkpoint not to be visible. The scamer will put other random items to cover it enough that its not visible. The owner will now sell the world for either a cheap amount or a offer. Once the trade is done, the owner will either respawn or his accomplice will to steal the items! How to stop scam: Repeat step 1. If there are accomplices, you will have to be nimble. An ArsonChan note: DO NOT REPEAT MY MISTAKE. Due to a lack of time, I rushed and forgot to ban both owner and accomplice. So, other tip: ask owner to ban all. I lost E Wing /cry ;( World Sale Scam Type 4 This world scam is tricky enough to trick other people but some know it, they will go into the world with a door leading the items, but the door is actually to another world, some can see on their chat, so if they go back to the main world, and she/he bought the key, she/he would know that the other world, was actually not part of the world. World Sale Scam Type 5 This scam is rare to find, the owner would just hack the world locks from like six, to a higher price, but if you collect it, you would only see six in your inventory, so, if the owner sells it, then the buyer will get scammed. World Sale Scam Type 6 This is also a rare scam. The owner will block out rare items with what looks like wood. For real, it is Secret Entrances. He/she will put it far enough so that when u press on Wrench, you can't see that its a door. They could also pull a random person, and he/she will pretend to not understand. After the sell, even if the buyer is on PC and bans the scammer, his friend will go straight through the doors and collect the items. This is a hard scam to avoid, but it is normally not done. Still though, be aware if he/she pulls anyone, for the scam is put to action. Girlfriend Scam A Player goes to the world called "LOVE" or "DATING" wearing girl clothing, sits down and waits. After a while a boy should come. You ask him to visit his world and give access. After that you ask to get lock that is currently put on. Victim breaks his world lock and gives it to you, as you quickly lock the world and ban victim. "Scammed" Victim Scam A Player tries to tell other Players that he/she has been scammed. Players will then donate to the scammer, not knowing that the scammer is using a fake account. Casino Scam (Luck Game) These types of scams are getting more common. It is where you are faced with another user, or commonly the owner and where you will bet items. You will then be sent up and no way to get your items back, and then the owner will ask you to spin the Roulette Wheel or something else. When you win, the owner may world bans you or will wait a few rounds to gain your trust. Be aware that not ALL casinos are scam. Remember, if you have to drop in a casino game, then it's still a drop game. According to Jenuine's world (STOPDONTDROP), it violates Growtopia General Rules so, /msg a mod and leave immediately! Almost every casinos violate the Growtopia General Rules (involves dropping).Note:Not all Casinos are '''SCAMS!' "Quitting" Scam A Player will Broadcast or Sb that he or the owner will be quitting, Then the owner/player will drop his items at a Big Box then places blocks on, Then the player/Owner will pull a stranger or friend to a smaller box, then the Owner asks the player to choose what item, after a few strangers or friends played, the victim will be pulled next. The owner asks the victim to choose an item then the owner asks for a rarer item then bans everyone from the world. (similar to Drop Game Scams) Fake Parkour Scam At least 90% '''of Growtopia's parkour maps are scams. The prize will be locked up in a room or the Player has to answer an impossible question. (e.g. Guess a random number from 1-100000) This prevents the player from obtaining the item, letting others able to see it and think its legit. Or they put as an example, a pinball under a spike, which is impossible. This enables the Owner to farm [[Growtokens|Growtokens from]] other Players who enter the world. Another variety is a Quiz World Trust Test Scam This type of scam is very common between friends, Also with Growtopian Dating. They would pressure the victim to give access/an item/etc to prove their trust. Drop Game Scam (A.K.A: Drop To Win) One of the many ways to gamble in the game. Drop Games are the most common way to scam players. Players will have to drop their items on the ground; the rarest item will usually win the prize shown. The owner will then place a block, either kick or ban the player who dropped the most or dropped the rarest item in order to steal his/her goods. Most Drop Games are reported to moderators to stop the illegal activity. Everyone (who are in the world or are playing) will be sent to Hell, and the scammer might have a chance to be banned by a moderator. Quiz/Dice Game Scam (Pay or Die) Just because you are in a quiz world, fashion show world, or dice game world doesn't 100% mean it is a scam. This is another scam where the scammer puts a prize and asks a question to the participants. (Rarity, Name, etc) or hits the dice to see the number. Then, the person who gets the answer right can choose a person to meet "P or D". P or D stands for Pay or Die. If you 'Pay', you get to stay and continue. Otherwise, choose 'Die', which will either ban or kick you out of the game or the person in the hole that is labelled (ex. 3) and the dice says 3, then the Owner will say to the person who is in hole 3, "P or D". Then the scammer will decide to make the game harder (Pays need to be rarer, Pays if wrong, etc) and when the scammer gets enough goods, he will ban all the participants and spectators and steal their items! However, if there are many people in the game it is not likely to be a scam. Donate to Win Scam People must donate the rarest item to receive the prize that was shown, alternates/puppets (owner's other account) are commonly used to lure people into the game, thinking that the alternate account is a normal player. Players will then get tricked into not knowing the alternate account is being controlled by the scammer itself. Break for Prize Scam A player broadcasts asking players to help him break and says there will be a prize at the end to lure others. They do this to earn Growtokens, or because they are too lazy to break themselves. They will either ban or give a lame prize at the end, or even ignore the player after helping him break. Password Door Game Scam Players place password doors and broadcasts that there is a password door game and he winner will get the prize. But the owner puts a different password from the guess area. (e.g. 0 as a password although the door caption is "10 ~ 1000") Also the prize placed will be very rare to attract players. This also works when the player misses the number. (e.g. 10 ~ 1000 the number is 735 but the player misses the number types from number 734 to 736 missing number 735) The owner does this to earn Growtokens. It starts off easy at first( 1 -10) and is legit, but soon gets to insane things like 10,000 - 50,000, or something like " owners 2nd world name" Account Password Scam The scammer will sell the password of an different account which is a "noob's account" (nothing in the inventory, level one, no clothes) to scam the people who are buying. Once they buy it, they will login with the password and realize that they have been scammed. Phishing Scam Type 1 This scam is very simple. The scammer says he/she can hack growtopia for the player but the player must send him/her the password. This type of scam is often done on YouTube videos. Phishing Scam Type 2 This scam is similar to type 1 but far more advanced. This scam is an advanced application that sends the player's password to the scammer's mail. This application could possibly bring malware to player's PC. This scam is often done by advanced scammers. Legendary Item Scam During the release of the Legendary Quests, and other new stuff, players will often fake the prescence of the new things such as the Legendary Wizard to 'lure' other Players into the broadcaster/owner's world; usually to farm growtokens. No offence, but nobody sells a Legendary item for a World Lock, and also only near 50 people have lengendary anythings, or less! But to this day, many have learnt not to be tricked by these scams as only a few worlds have the Legendary Wizard placed in the world such as: ForgottenCave or Party and etc. Mannequin Scam The owner will stand on a mannequin. There will be either a punch jammer in the world or the owner is surrounded by blocks. The owner will be blocking the mannequin.Then the owner would give you access.He will then ask you to right click your cloth and touch him(The cloth is going onto the mannequin). Then he would remove your access and ban you!. To avoid, just break the mannequin. @Seth and @Hamumu did a update, what should avoid mannequin scam. But it's still not so safe. Expensive Buying Items or Cheap Selling Items Broadcast Scam (Sales Broadcast Scam) You will always encounter this everyday. The scam works when the owner or admin broadcast that he/she is buying stuff for expensive stuffs(ex. World Lock, wings, etc.) or selling stuffs for cheap or free. Most common is to advertise parkour or quiz world. One of the example of spam broadcasting is "Buying 5 dirt seeds per wl!", "Buy Pickaxe for 3 wls" or "Selling angel wings for 4 wls!". When a buyer/selling is coming to the scammer's world, they found out they were tricked. Mostly, the victims shout to the visitors who heard the broadcast of the scammer's world to leave or complaining the owner of the world that he/she scams. The scammer usually world bans the victim who shout about the owner/admin scamming to keep the reputation of his/her world increasing or preventing the visitor to leave. The owner/admin did this to earn Growtokens and to lure many people to increase their fame and the world to be WOTD. The punishment for this is duct-taped by a moderator. The Counterfeit Scam This is the same as a World Trade Scam but it's totally different. A scammer will drop a seed or block that is identical, or almost identical to a cheaper seed or block. One of the example is "Crystal Block Seed and Open Sign Seed", "Blackrock Wall Seed and Cave Background Seed" , "Pinball Bumper Seed and Yellow Block Seed" and "Birth Certificate and Secret of Growtopia". It is very rare to find two different seeds with the same color and pattern. Then the scammer cover it with a block and broadcast that he is selling it for cheap. After you buy the world key, break the block and get the items, you are realized that you got scammed by the identical block or seed. Don't do it because the punishment is duct-taped and be cursed in HELL for a long time. Trade Scam You may think that trading is impossible to scam but finally it came. This scam is totally different from any other scam. The scammer will make the player pay attention to somewhere else while the scammer is changing items quickly. It is quick that the player cannot press "Accept Trade" button. When the scammer stopped, the player without realizing that the trade has changed like 10 world locks to 1 world locks will accept trade without realizing the trade has already changed! Ex. Someone came to you and buy your red dragon for 189 world locks. The scammer will put and remove world locks from the trade window quickly and loop so the player cannot accept trade. The player will not concentrate on the trade window but will keep looking at the accept button. When the loop stopped, the player will accept trade quickly because he/she doesn't want to miss it. Without realizing that 189 world locks has changed to 1 world locks, the player will do the trade without checking what he/she is ACTUALLY trading with the scammer. "Friend" Scam Type 1 A random player adds you as a friend on Growtopia, for example, someone you completely do not know tells you to "add friend". After you add him as a friend, he may pretend to be your good friend, example, by donating stuff to you. After sometime when he gains your trust as a friend, he will tell you to visit his world to play games, like "casino". But after you drop, he will immediately world ban you, and remove you as a friend. "Friend" Scam Type 2 This a more complex version of the "Friend" Scam. A random player adds you as a friend on Growtopia, for example, someone you completely do not know tells you to "add friend". The scammer creates a new "casino" world with another different account, and log out of the world. Then, after sometime, he will try to introduce you to his world where you will play "casino" with him. He will then proceed to play casino with you. You will think that the owner of the casino world is not online, so you will think that the casino is real and is not a scam. After you drop your items, he will log on to the world with his other account and ban his original account, before banning you. This will make you think that the owner of the casino has scammed both of you, and the scammer using his original account will continue being your friend. "Friend" Scam Type 3 This is a longer process of "Friend Scam". A random player will add you as friend on Growtopia. After a few days he/she will pretend to be a "Helpful Friend". Then he/she will give you access to his world and will ask if you can add him/her into your world. In a few days he/she will pretend to be friendly so you will think he is a real "Friend" and then when he/she asked you to get one of his valuable items (ex. Zombie Jammer) he/she will pretend you stole it and recorded in the Security Camera. And when he/she knows you are offline he/she will remove your access to the world and steal your items and grief your world. When you see your world he/she will come and tell that you stole his/her (ex. Zombie Jammer) and will remove you as a friend and ignore you. Bat Wings Scam It is like the world trade scam but different.The owner places a mannequin with a gargoyle behind it,looking like bat wings.Then the owner broadcasts that he sells the world with the "Bat Wings" for a cheap/expensive price.After a player buys the world,he tries to get the "Bat Wings" but failed.He breaks the mannequin,realizing the he got scammed.Note: a Global Msg Said that Mannequin going to change.And Bat Wings are actually Gargoyles Inside a Mannequin. Shop Scam Another Growtoken scam. Common these days in Growtopia. Owner would bc,cb, or sb saying that he/she is quitting and the items are for sale. They would place their valuables and on a sign, they'll write something like "Angels for 10 wls" or some price that is way cheaper than it is. The owner basically never answers to a buyer, never does anything except stand, world bans them when they have the actual world locks or leave the world for a long time. People fall for this scam easily and the owner just farms Growtokens while people are wasting their time. Famous People Scam Same as Expensive Buying Items or Cheap Selling Items Broadcast Scam (Sales Broadcast Scam) but it's different. The owner or admin broadcast or super broadcast that a famous people (Ex. pcats, EasyE, MartinMan007, etc.) is present in his/her world. Most people came due to this broadcast but they fall with this scam. The owner/admin did this to farm Growtokens and the visitors to waste their time in his/her world. They had learnt not to be scammed by /msg a famous people or use /mod for locating a moderator. Super Broadcast Scam This scam was found in trading/minigames world. An owner broadcast or super broadcast that he/she buys super broadcast for rares or wls. After the victim spend their gems to super broadcast, the owner world bans him/her, ignore him/her or give a lame prize to you. You will instead waste your gems and the owner will get Growtokens Phone Booth Scam This scam is using one of the item from the superhero pack, called Phone Booth. First, the scammer will broadcast that he/she will do a giveaway. Then,The scammer will give you the acsess on the Phone Booth. The scammer will ask you to punch the phone booth while you are standing in front of it. Then, he will ask you to press the "yes" button. Finally, your clothes will be on the phone booth, the scammer will remove your acsess and then kick you/ ban you. Sometimes, the scammer will ask you o pay if you want to have the giveaway prize (when the player doesn't know that he/she is going to be scammed)(Mods are Currently Working On The Problem!)So watch out for this scam. '''Don't be fooled by scammer **UDPATE** This Phone Booth Scam is now impossible (Maybe). According to the news, Phone Booths are only accessible by its original owner (The one who really owns the Locks - Small, Big, Huge and World Lock).